Perfect Bliss
by kiuna'yukina
Summary: Suddenly, it didn’t matter if not everyone liked him, because he realized that no matter what, as long as he stayed true to himself, there would always be people who loved him for who he was. Arrogance, betrayal and all.
1. Uchiha Sakura

**Authors Note:** Wow. After how long? Well, I've been stuck on Naruto, _(who hasn't?) _And I have all these plots thought out.. I guess I'll start with something as simple as this.. Short, but I kinda like how it turned out. XD

SasuSaku. Why? Honestly, there are billions of reasons out there, enumerated by the zillions of SasuSaku fans, writers or not. But it's simple really, it's just because **Uchiha Sakura** has _**such a perfect ring**_ to it.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is Mine. No, really. Why else would I be writing FAN fiction? XP

* * *

**Perfect Bliss  
**

_**I think they call it love**_

_**It's nothing to be scared about - believe me**_

I was a fangirl.

A hyper, obsessive, destructive, _pathetic,_** annoying **fangirl; one of the dozens who shrilled out, "Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" all day. One of the many who hoped, and wished, and _dreamed, _and got their hopes shot down every single day. Probably the only one, if not the most, who got her heart broken.

Up to now, I still think I am. A fan, and a girl, too, that is.

_In this world, there are people who can say things bluntly, directly, without fear, hesitation, or shame. _

"**Sasuke-kun!!" **

_A smile._

"**Cha! I can do this!"**

_Determination glinting in fiery eyes._

"**Naruto, you're going down!"**

_A proclamation._

"**Sasuke-kun is just so amazing!"**

_Adoration._

"**I love you with all my heart!"**

_Devotion._

_**Ain't nothing we can do**_

_**Just let it be a part of you - and feel it**_

I think he hated that side of me. I think it annoyed him to no end because it suffocated him. I think he wanted something _more_ than plain old infatuation.

But I don't think I was conscious of it back then. Back then, in our genin days, I believe I was just being me. I don't think I could have helped it. I was weak then, and all I could do was worry. Worry, fret, fuss, scream my support, and cry…

In a way, I believe I did all I could back then. But it never seemed enough.

* * *

_**You're scared it's gonna change**_

_**You say you need a guarantee,**_

_**Just leave it..**_

I never really _saw_ any of you back then. I was too busy looking into the future, to power, to my brother. The things I desperately wanted, desperately sought after, made me forget, _if I even knew;_ I guess, made me blind to things that were already there in front of me. Behind me. _Around me._

I guess that was why I took everything for granted. I was a fool. Maybe I seriously thought, and now I still can't believe I was stupid enough to think it, that after charging forward in spite of everything and attaining my self-appointed goals, you would somehow still be waiting for me with a smile and arms opened wide, even after I broke your heart and left you on a bench.

_But there are also people who can't say things so straight forwardly.._

"**Che. Annoying."**

_Hn. Thank you._

"**Step back. You're useless.."**

_Let me do it for you. I don't want you to get hurt._

"**Leave me alone." **

_Don't worry about me. _

"**You haven't changed." **

_Im glad. I like you that way._

"**Tell me, who did this to you?"**

_I care about you. Are you alright?_

"**Thank you.." **

_I'm sorry.. and I appreciate everything.._

_**You'll look but you won't find**_

_**Don't you know that love is blind?**_

_**Just feel it..**_

Actually, I never once thought that you were ugly, annoying, or a waste of time... Whenever I said something, it was always the exact opposite of what I was thinking. I didn't mean for it to be that way, it was just how I was.

Like you, I was just being who I was meant to be. I couldn't help it.

But I never realized how superficially dense I was back then. I prided myself on being smart, strong, an avenger. I was determined to kill my brother, avenge my clan, rebuild my family... I never saw what I already had. What you were already giving me.

_**I wanna let you know**_

_**I promise, I promise**_

_**To never let you go **_

Looking into your eyes, I see all I could have had. Searching in your smile, I find the happiness I have yearned for. Resting in your arms, I feel complete.

_**We can make it good, we can make it right**_

_**We can make the shadows turn to light**_

I guess we figured out, somewhere along the way, that what we have could never be truly perfect.

_**Boy, when it feels like this, when it feels like this**_

_**Its some kind of perfect bliss**_

But somehow, it doesn't seem to matter.

_**We don't need the hurt, We don't need the pain**_

_**We can be the sun behind the rain**_

A Shinobi's life is a cruel one. We are taught to live constantly under the shadow of imminent death, holding shurikens, senbon, kunai, and other weapons of destruction in permanently bloodied hands. We are trained to kill, either by instinct, or as situations demand it. The code of a ninja dictates that one must uphold the pride of his village, and never go against its principles. From a young age, we are taught to never succumb to emotions – that they are a weakness.

_**Boy, when it feels like this, when it feels like this**_

_**Its some kind of perfect bliss**_

But even ninja know how to _feel._

_**Some kind of perfect bliss**_

_**Some kind of love**_

_**Some kind of feeling**_

_**Some kind of miracle**_

Truthfully, it's amazing that something so simple could be so profound. And that something so profound could be, in reality, so simple…

My name is Uchiha Sakura. I was a fangirl. Hyper, obsessive, destructive, _pathetic, _**annoying**; one of dozens who shrilled out, "Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" all day. One of the many who hoped, and wished, and _dreamed-_

_**Some kind of perfect bliss**_

The only one who got her heart mended, felt love returned; and as I look out to him, sitting under the shade of my namesake, cradling our sleeping child in his arms, a look of contentment and utter –_bliss– _on his features, I realize I am the only one who had her dreams come true.

And then I smile.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

As for the title, my cousin (nosy little prick that he is!) asked me, "Why Perfect Bliss?" Yeah, it's unoriginal. But heck, like I answered, "Well, why not?"

Also, well, I just felt like all the fanfic writers make Sasuke say these days is either "Hn" or "Aa". Not that I don't find that cute, endearing, amusing, even; as well as great inspiration for fiction plots, but, come on, watching the series, Sasuke isn't THAT quiet, he actually says more than a sentence quite often, you know? I personally find how he used to tell Naruto, "You're such a loser!" adorable. But there IS that mistranslation bit that's just fun to twist around with. XP

And gawd I hate the ending… I somehow got lost somewhere in the middle, you know? Hope you all still liked it though, this is my first foray into the Naruto fandom.. Reviews are highly appreciated!

_**Signing off, **_

_**Kiuna'yukina**_


	2. Renaissance

**Author's Note:** Well, here it is! It's not really a sequel, like _**kattylin**_ requested, but I kinda like how it turned out anyway. It's set pre-Perfect Bliss, and Itachi and Orochimaru are dead, and well, Naruto is on his way to becoming Hokage. (giggles) Anyway, I think I've decided on making this a set of related oneshots, drabbles, and whatever else I come up with, focusing on Sasuke and Sakura, and maybe even others along the way.

**God bless Kishimoto for Naruto; we all know our lives wouldn't have been the same without it. **_That being said, I think I've made it perfectly clear that I don't own it, so yeah…_

Thanks to those who reviewed!

* * *

**Renaissance-**

I am an avenger.

Or at least, I used to be, until I found what I didn't know I was looking for. She definitely wasn't what I envisioned my future to be like, nor was she even included in my plans. In fact, I remember clearly what I told Hatake Kakashi that day we started as Genin.

"…**I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. **

**What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. **

**I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain man."**

Causing the death of so many people; gazing on permanently bloodied, scarred hands is a daily occurrence in the life of a ninja. As an avenger, I once sought to live seeking out the death of one person: my own brother.

Remembering the Uchiha blood spilled by his hands, and recalling how his blood felt smeared over mine, I swear a vow as I watch my wife struggle to give birth to our first child.

No Uchiha blood shall ever be spilt ever again.

The revelation takes a short while to settle in my mind, and by then I am resolved to see it through. Moments pass and a shrill cry is heard.

Suddenly, he is here. My son.

For a man finely tuned to react to _any_ possible situation, Sasuke found that he was actually quite speechless at the feelings that strange sound evoked in him. He wanted to move, step forward, do _anything_ except stand here, and yet, here he was completely numb outside. _Outside _being the operative term. Inside, he felt warmth- Warmth, fulfillment, happiness.

Suddenly, it didn't matter if not everyone liked him, because he realized that no matter what, as long as he stayed true to himself, there would always be people who loved him for who he was. Arrogance, betrayal and all.

He had lived a life focused on revenge; for him, his freedom, his peace of mind- all for his sake alone. It felt strange to suddenly be living for others.

Staring dumbly at the opposite wall for quite a few minutes, he was shocked out of his reverie when a cheery Naruto slapped his back and all but shouted his congratulations at the birth of his son. He rambled on about prospective names, abilities, appearances, and that yes, he definitely was going to be the godfather and- Sasuke blankly gazed back at his best friend, and when Tsunade finally peeked out the door beckoning to him, he stood there motionless, and would have remained so if Naruto had not pushed him forcefully towards Sakura's ward.

Unconsciously he took a deep, nerve-wracking breath and looked up to meet his wife's teary, exhausted eyes. She was tired, but she was smiling, and _by gods_, she had never looked as beautiful as she did just then. He simply stood there, by the door, and took in the breathtaking picture of his family- _his family; _his wife, and his son…

It felt surreal, as if he was merely imagining all of this; and then he immediately proceeded to think that if this _was _just a dream, he never wanted to wake up ever again and-

"Sasuke…"

It was merely a whisper, but it was enough for him; enough to make him realize, to make him believe that all this wasn't _merely _a dream, that all of this was real, and, and-

Were those tears in her eyes?

Jolted to the present, he strode forward steadily and slowly, gently reached out to wipe the beads of moisture threatening to leak from her beautiful eyes. She simply smiled at him, and reached out to erase the tears falling from his eyes too. He grasped her hand in his and caressed it lovingly as it lay across his cheek; inhaling her scent, and that of sweat and of blood and of life; glorious, amazing, new life.

Opening his eyes, he glanced down at the now quiet, small bundle wrapped in his wife's arms. Clear, sparkling, innocent, _curious_ little eyes peeked up at him, followed by an adorable gurgling and drooling, and continuous attempts at reaching out to grasp the stray blue strands of his hair.

Sakura laughed; laughed softly and brought their son up, closer to his father's face, where he succeeded in grabbing a fistful of hair, and proceeded to yank it out of his scalp, rather forcefully as well, I might add.

Sasuke merely smiled, no, grinned so wide it was almost unnatural, and then joined his wife in laughter, ignoring the small stabs of pain his firstborn son inflicted upon him.

He sat down at his wife's bedside and embraced his family; Sakura, and their son, and mentally thanked the gods that be out there, for giving him a family, one that was even better than the one he had lost.

Whispering softly in her ear, Sasuke spoke the words that once broke Sakura; her heart, her world, her life-

"Sakura, thank you… for everything…"

And this time, she was able to reply. Snuggling even closer into his warmth, careful not to accidentally restrict her son's space, she whispered back,

"You deserve it… all of it, Sasuke…"

And the dawning light shone through a crack in the window.

It had taken a painful journey, years of loneliness, anger and regret, not a few mistakes, people hurt, broken, and _killed_ in the process, but he was finally here.

I was an avenger. Now, I am just a man.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Done, and, done! I apologize if it seems hard to understand, I had quite a bit of difficulty in letting my thoughts out on paper, and well, this is what I came up with. I hope you enjoyed it, because for what, if nothing else, do we writers write for, if not to make others happy?

Let me know what you guys think! I'd love hearing from you.

_**Signing off,**_

_**Kiuna'yukina**_


End file.
